hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Do Whatcha Want
Do Whatcha Want is a single Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. Background The songs name was first confirmed in January 2014 by Amanda O'Brian, when she confirmed the song and one other as being songs on their upcoming album Naughty Heaven. At the same time she also confirmed the song Bloody Hayley. About At the time it was confirmed, very little was known about the song. Later in March 2014, it was announced that Naughty Heaven would be released on the 24th at 11:12pm. Alongside the announcement came the official video for Do Whatcha Want, confirming it as the second single from the album, following the lead and promotional single Stripper Heaven. Lyrics The song makes references to the various debates and discussions over the possibility Ashley, Amanda, or both own winky hoses. Amanda begins the song by referring to the twins general nude lifestyle and support of nudists by singing "I'm walking down the street without my clothes on and I have so many nudists with me". The twins both sing that "they", the general public, can have any other graphic part of their bodies but cannot have their winks. Ashley later makes reference to the distress it would cause them if someone was to expose their possible winks and sings; "I would fall apart and she has stripes", most likely meaning the 2010 single by Bring Mandy which rants about Amanda's "stripes". Music Video The video begins in the sky as happy clouds are seen. On the clouds, the song title shows as a blackbird chases a seagull in the distance. While Ashley sings the songs rambling introduction, the camera moves down to a bright and colourful street. Amanda soon walks out of a building and is completely naked - the camera blurring certain areas but not her full body - as she is followed by nudists. The nudists are also blurred. At either side of her she has two nudists, one male and one female, who she has her arms around. They are followed by a herd of nudists. Amanda comments that they kiss her buttcheeks as one of the female nudists bends down to kiss her butt. Amanda seems angry and turns angrily - as her buttocks blurs to the camera - and the nudist girl backs up in fear. Amanda shows that she was simply joking and the nudists all laugh happily. Cutting off that scene, Ashley begins the chorus as she stands in a room. The walls have various picture and video memories from over their music career. Amanda soon strolls into the room and the twins sing the chorus together as they perform a failure dance routine in the room. For the next verse, Ashley is seen standing at a wedding alter in a dress. Her husband to be has his back facing the camera and remains faceless while Ashley smiles at the camera and comments that teenage marriage is "all right". Seconds later she is transported into a wild stripping area as she sings that she goes to clubs. Moments later a male sits down beside her and breed smirks as she roars, "I'll show you my GUNGA". He rushes away in fear as another male sits beside her, this time clearly a gay, who smiles as she says he can see her winky in a high pitch voice. For the rest of her verse, she is seen walking out of the club while singing and being attacked by a herd of interviewers and photographers, questioning her over her teenage marriage and gender. The next chorus is performed by both of the twins as they wear 2009 tour outfits which no longer fit them or fully cover their buttocks. Soon the song breaks down completely as Amanda stands praying to a 2009 picture of herself on the wall with her eyes shut, looking at newspaper articles around the picture accusing her of being a himmer, male, nudist, or something even worse. Ashley meanwhile sings directly to the camera in distress, falling to the floor and pointing out the effect such accusations have on them. The song begins coming to an end with the twins at a press conference. Being herded once again by people queestioning them wildly, they continue singing the powerful chorus. Amanda is soon left singing into her microphone as Ashley glares at one smirking interviewer. Leaving Amanda to sing, Ashley soon launches into repeating "Dont be naughty, just don't be naughty" angrily and emotionally at the smirking interviewer.